


Favorites

by ancslove



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess of Wisdom and War reviews her favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vignette written for Ancient Civilizations and Languages Week.

Athene looked down on her favorites and smiled. An interesting, and perhaps unexpected, trio, they might not have stayed each other, if Fate had given them the choice. As it stood, ten years joined in common cause forged strong bonds, however they might wish to deny it. And they suited and served her well.

Odysseus, man of many devices, possibly the only mortal who could even hope to match wits with her. Clever, sly, subversive Odysseus. His mind would never choose the forthright path, if a more sinuous route presented itself. And Athene could depend on Odysseus always perceiving the sinuous path. He delighted in wordplay, reveled in wits and tricks, could craft and deconstruct the most intricate puzzles, and yet within that elusive mind lay a core of honor and nobility not often found. His devotion to her was pure, his love of his wife and child even purer. Long had Athene waited for the arrival of such a protege.

Powerful Diomedes might not quite possess godlike cunning, but he was wise beyond his years. A strong, canny leader and always so eager to please. Diomedes was her careful warrior, always looking for the course of action most beneficial to all, holding himself with iron discipline and courage, and demanding the same of those around him. Yet his faith was absolute. He placed his trust in the gods and their guidance. On one word from her, he would attack or defend until his last breath. He was the quintessential soldier king, and Athene treasured him for it.

And Achilles, like the gods. Her firebrand. Not for him was the slippery evasion of Odysseus or the dutiful self-restraint of Diomedes. His fire was breathtaking to watch, straight and pure. Ironic in a child of the cool, ever-changing sea. Achilles was a surprising paradox, and far too complex for Athene to yield to her brute of a brother, Ares. No matter how much Ares saw and desired. Achilles was hers and she adored to see him work, to guide him in the right places and watch him astonish. Achilles was as capable a tactician as he was a fighter. He could destroy and consume, yet he could also cleanse and heal. His wrath was powerful enough to override Fate herself, yet his fealty to the gods was unquestionable. He soared higher than any other man would even think to dare, and he did so with effortless grace. Truly it was a pity that such an ambrosial flame could not last long housed in mortal flesh.


End file.
